This invention relates to an assembly for displaying signs, and more particularly, to a support structure for securing conventional elongate street signs to the top of a vertical post.
Street signs are subjected to various forms of abuse so that it is desirable to have sturdy supports for such signs. One type of abuse is the destructive acts of juveniles that climb upon street signs and hang from or attempt to twist or otherwise mutilate them. Street signs are also subjected to intentional vandalism. Vandals break the signs loose from their support structures and carry them away. Another abuse arises from street signs being struck by moving vehicles. Support posts are frequently bent or broken off, and signs atop the posts can also be bent or damaged. Still another abuse arises because of varying weather conditions. Since street signs are used almost exclusively outdoors, they are exposed to weather conditions such as repeatedly strong winds. Varying weather conditions make it essential that the support structure for these signs be capable of resisting natural forces. Thus, it is desirable to provide a support structure for street signs that not only is strong and sturdy, but also is one that will aid in the prevention of vandalism.
Street signs are also manufactured in different degrees of thicknesses. For example, some signs may be manufactured with an overall uniform thickness, while others may have thickened edges at their side margins. Thus, it is also desirable to have a sign supporting structure that will readily adapt to and tightly secure signs of differing configurations and designs. Furthermore, it is desirable that a sign assembly be designed to provide easy assembly and disassembly in order to repair or replace the signs.
The prior art has provided a number of street sign assemblies that attempt to solve the above problems. In some of these arrangements, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,314 issued to Crawford on Aug. 7, 1973, for "Sign Holder and Assembly," a support structure is disclosed having one-piece channel shaped members with set screws holding signs in the channelways. This structure, however, is not tamper-proof, and cannot accommodate street signs having side margins of varying dimensions. Another approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,826,581 issued to Sprung on Oct. 6, 1931, for "Street Sign." This patent discloses a two-piece cap secured to the top of a post having an integral frame for a lower street sign. There is also included a plug depending from a second frame for an upper street sign that is clamped to the lower frame. As with Crawford, this type of structure may easily be vandalized, and does not provide a means for mounting signs having side margins of differing configurations. U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,655 issued to Fritzinger on Feb. 3, 1976, for "Vandal-Proof Street Name Sign" demonstrates the concern with vandalism that has developed in the industry. An arm connected to a street sign assembly is anchored within a support post to reinforce the assembly and prevent unauthorized removal of the signs. However, a person may still remove the sign assembly if sufficient lifting force is exerted on the signs from above. Thus, none of the above arrangements have been entirely satisfactory, and the invention herein has been developed to provide not only an improved street sign support assembly, but also an improved vandal-proof support assembly.